


The Decisive Moment

by AllZeeBuns



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Photography, Vicxine - Freeform, chasefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllZeeBuns/pseuds/AllZeeBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Victoria get paired-up for a photography exercise and (to both their dismay) find that working together isn’t so awful. It's uncertain where this will leave the teens, but since then- they haven't been able to look at each other the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen of Blackwell

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Max has her powers, but there is no tornado posing a risk to the town (in order to allow flexibility in pacing). Contains spoilers from episodes 1-3 and is set after the third episode.

It’s a bright afternoon as students file into the photography room. The class is emptier than usual as Kate, Taylor and a couple of other students (or Otters) are away for a swimming competition.

Mr. Jefferson smiles as he starts the lesson. “Welcome, everyone! As you may have noticed, the class is a little bit lighter today than it normally is, but- we shall endure. Today we’re going to be doing some framing exercises and will be working in twos. So, everybody buddy-up and we’ll begin.”

Chairs scrape along the floor and people chatter as they split off into pairs.

“Right, does anybody not have a partner?” The teacher asks.

Max raises her hand timidly and so does Victoria. The whole class is paired-up except for them.

“Okay. Max, Victoria. You two will be together.”

Victoria scoffs. “No way, I’m not working with her.”

“Victoria, what kind of photographer are you going to be if you can’t compromise? Team work is an essential part of photography, you have to learn to work effectively with others.”

“I know, but-”

“No ‘buts’ Victoria, it’s just an exercise. It won’t kill you. Who knows, maybe you’ll learn something.”

She opens her mouth to argue again, but thinks better of it and folds her arms instead.

Max rubs her neck uncomfortably. _“This will be fun.”_ She muses in a sarcastic tone.

“Now, here is a list of shots I want you to take.” He passes along handouts to each table. “The aim of this is for you to show me that you understand how to use different kinds of shots. For example, ECUs, mid-shots and long-shots- you get the idea. I also want you to demonstrate different depths of field. And, since it’s a nice, sunny day- you- get to go outside for this exercise.”

The students hoot and cheer in delight.

He shushes them. “Listen up, everyone. I know it’s all very exciting, but before you head out we have to go through the last few instructions…”

_

Victoria walks briskly ahead of Max, making it perfectly clear she doesn’t want to be near her.

Max trails slowly behind. It sucks having to work with someone who clearly doesn’t want her in their group. _“This is so friggin’ uncomfortable.”_

Before they departed, Jefferson added a few extra details about the task. The photos were to be split so that each member captured half of them. Each image also needed to feature the partner who was not taking photos at the time. Meaning, Victoria and Max have to photograph each other.

 _“Joy.”_ The brunette thinks cynically.

“Come here.” Victoria demands pointing her finger towards the front of the fountain.

Max obliges and stands where she was asked. She crosses her arms and wears a surly expression, looking straight down the barrel of the lens.

“Jesus, you’re going to break my camera.” Victoria quips as she takes the photo.

“Fuck you.” She ripostes.

“Wow, tough hipster!” The youth zooms in on Max’s face and photographs her lips. “I got one of the ECU’s we needed- it’s of your filthy mouth.”

“You’re a fine one to talk! Every second sentence you utter contains an expletive of some sort. I’m surprised you don’t combust in classes where you have to curb your tongue.” The shorter teen jibes back.

“Hurry up, let’s just get this over with.” Victoria flashes her a bored look and wanders off. Max begrudgingly follows behind.

After Victoria has finished taking her half of the pictures, it’s Max’s turn to do the same. The blonde folds her arms defensively as Max raises her Polaroid to snap a photo of her.

“Max, have you heard of an SLR?” She asks sharply.

“Yeah, of course.”

The prep clicks her tongue. “No, you bumbling fool. I mean you can’t use that piece-of-shit-Polaroid for the photos we need. The pictures have to have different focal points and depths of field. Remember?”

 _“Shit, she’s right.”_ Max realises with disdain and puts away her camera. “I’ll head back to class and borrow one.” She announces and turns to leave.

“Ugh. Here!” Victoria slams her camera forcefully into Max’s hands and stomach.

The freckled-teenager frowns, irritated by the force of the impact. She then eyes the apparatus with a shocked expression.

 _“This camera must be over ten, or fifteen grand!”_ It’s a high-end DSLR. The lens alone would be an additional ten thousand dollars or more.

“I know it must be strange for a peasant such as yourself to handle such an exquisite piece of technology, but alas- desperate times and all that.” Her partner says with a theatrical wave of her hand.

Max hesitates. Part of her wants to return the gadget to Victoria and get one from class. However, a couple of things stop her from doing that. Firstly, it’s a strange act of kindness, or charity on Victoria’s part. And secondly, she’s fascinated at the prospect of using a camera of this calibre, even if it is digital.

“Well… In that case, thanks Victoria.” Her voice is genuine.

The queen bee shrugs indifferently in response.

It’s a bizarre experience using the camera. The colours are captured so differently to film. They’re sharper, more saturated. It’s also a bit weird to have the option of either looking down the lens, or being able to use the rear-screen to organise shots. With manual photography, you rely on your eye and the viewfinder. Digital gives you a preview of the final product before it’s developed (that is, if you even choose to develop it). Aside from the differences, changing the focus and depth of field is much the same as it is using a manual SLR. Although Max prefers analogue and instant cameras, it’s nice to try something new.

“Victoria, can you please stand over there?” Max signals towards the front of a tree from behind the camera.

“Are you serious? That shot would look way better from over there!” Victoria gestures over to the stairs.

“Hey! I helped you with your photos and didn’t question any of your shots.” The smaller-girl points out.

“That’s because you can’t question perfection.” She replies smugly.

The adolescent erupts into laughter. “Oh my gosh… Please tell me you did _not_ just say that.”

“I did, so eat me.” Victoria frowns and crosses her arms.

“You wish.” She retorts.

An uncomfortable silence passes between them.

“Way to make things awkward, Caulfield.” The other teen reprimands.

“Whatever, just let me take this photo.” Max responds dismissively, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Victoria rolls her eyes and stomps over to the tree. Max adjusts the focus ring so that the blonde is the focal point and the background is blurry. She snaps the picture then examines it on the LCD screen.

“Hmm…” Something is off with the snapshot, but she can’t figure out what. It’s not very captivating. Max zooms in on Victoria’s eye for another extreme close-up.

“Oh...”

“What is it?” The Vortex leader inquires in a suspicious tone.

“Your eyes are green.” Her teammate says softly.

“Yeah, so?” Victoria's arms close protectively.

“It’s just… I never noticed that before, I always thought they were blue.” Max explains.

Her partner pauses momentarily, then looks away. “Stop being creepy and take your damn pictures.” She snaps and waves her hand flippantly.

The remaining photos are taken without incident. The pair work quickly and Victoria becomes less resistant in following Max’s directions. She does however, bring up the picture taken earlier in front of the tree.

“I’m telling you, a shot on the stairs would’ve looked far more interesting.” She continues. “Head down towards the bottom of the steps, then aim the camera up towards me. You’ll have an empowering shot of me in the foreground and a blurry visage of Blackwell in the background.”

“Fine. Have it your way.” Max replies bitterly.

A look of satisfaction spreads over Victoria's refined features and she leads them to the stairwell. The shorter teenager walks down and crouches below on the lower steps. Her aquaintance leans back in a casual pose along the upper portion of the stairs. Max squints as she presses an eye against the viewfinder. She observes Victoria through the lens.

 _“God, she’s a natural. I wish I was as comfortable in front of a camera as she is.”_ Her jaw tightens as she also notes how attractive Victoria looks right now.

“Hurry up, Caulfield.”

“Shut up! Seriously.” Max frames the picture swiftly and adjusts the focus. Her mouth falls open slightly. The image looks incredible, Victoria was right. She promptly snaps the photo and strolls up the stairs, trying to downplay her excitement.

“Thanks for letting me use your camera, Victoria.” She hands it back to the girl, who quickly examines the final picture.

“So, you’re happy with that photo?” 

Max considers lying, but decides not to. “Yes… You were right, it looks much better than the other one did.” She touches her neck again. _“That was painful to admit.”_

Victoria grins widely. “It’s because of subtext.” She explains in a pretentious tone. “There has to be a story behind the picture. See, the first image was simply ‘girl-standing-in-front-of-tree’. There was no depth, no story. In the second one, by shooting from that low angle, that demonstrated my power. Having me in focus rather than the campus also added to that power dynamic. You see, this is pretty much a royal portrait showing the Queen of Blackwell in front of her castle. While Blackwell is still part of the visual narrative- ultimately I’m more important.” She concludes with a smirk.

 _“In her own messed up way, Victoria just made an incredible amount of sense_.” Max thinks with a smile. Although, she'd never let her know that.

“Victoria, are you aware of how incredibly arrogant you are?” She queries.

Victoria ignores her and stands up. “Let’s head back before they send out a search party to find us.”

_

The other groups are already seated when they return.

“Ah, Victoria and Max! Lucky last. How did it go?” Their teacher questions.

“Fine.” Victoria waves nonchalantly and sits at her desk.

“It was okay.” Her team member agrees quietly, also returning to her seat.

“See? It’s amazing what you can learn from other people, if you give them a chance.”

Max steals a sideways glance at Victoria. In this instance, she was inclined to agree.

“Wow! This shot is amazing. Nice going, Max!” She faces the front of the class and sees the photo of Victoria on the stairs being projected on screen- the image that she herself had orchestrated.

Hurt flashes across Victoria's face, but it quickly changes to infuriation. She offers Max a death-stare, eager to see how she will react.

“Thanks, Mr. Jefferson... But actually, that whole photo was Victoria’s idea. She picked the location, the angle and told me what the focal point should be. I couldn’t have done it without her.” She answers truthfully and turns towards the other girl- who looks somewhat stunned.

“I stand corrected and offer my humble apologies. Victoria, _very_ nice work! I’d like to add that I’m proud of both of you for demonstrating such a great display of team work.” Mark commends them.

“Thank you, sir.” The short-haired youth answers meekly.

“This brings me to my next point about artistic integrity…” Mr. Jefferson returns to the lesson and begins writing on the board.

Max is certain that she can feel Victoria’s eyes upon her from the corner of the room. She cautiously glances over, but the other girl is staring straight ahead. The young woman folds her arms and tries to concentrate on the lesson.

 _“That was actually… Surprisingly fun.”_ She side-eyes Victoria once more and finds her doing the same thing. They both tense up and hastily look away.

 _“What was that? Did we just… Have a moment?”_ Max dismisses the thought with a shake of her head. _“Impossible.”_


	2. Connection

Victoria sips black coffee and taps her perfectly manicured nails against the wood of her desk. She’s agitated and has been feeling this way a lot recently.

 _“Not again, this is getting pathetic.”_ Her eyes shift to her laptop. _“Fuck it.”_

The adolescent flips the screen open and visits Facebook. She starts typing in the search bar, ‘M’, ‘a’, autofill completes the rest of the name: ‘Max Caulfield’. She clicks on the profile. Victoria’s been roaming Max’s page regularly the past couple of weeks. It’s filled with thoughtful and obscure quotes, photos and the occasional drawing. She doesn’t like Max, but something about her has garnered Victoria’s attention. She was sure part of it was Max’s love of photography. The twee-hipster was the only other person in Jefferson’s class aside from Evan who was as avid about photography as she was. As well as that, Mr. Jefferson respected her and liked her pictures. The blonde frowns, feeling a pang of jealousy just thinking about it. She notices that Warren has left a comment on Max’s wall.

_Warren Graham- Race the fastest pussycats and they’ll beat you… To death!_

Victoria frowns. _“He’s so transparent. Dumbass doesn’t have a chance with someone like Max.”_

She pauses. _“Oh my god. Did I actually just think that?_ _Earth to Victoria: You hate her, remember?”_

Her finger resumes scrolling through photos, but stops as she sees a recent image of Max. She looks pensive in the picture and holds her arm defensively, as she often does.

 _“She looks so sad sometimes.”_ The teenager notes with thoughtful eyes.

 _“It’s subtle, but I can see it.”_ Observations like this make her feel connected with Max. Victoria was no stranger to feelings of sadness and isolation, she just hid it well. Her face burns with embarrassment.

 _“Shit. Do I like Max?”_ She abruptly closes her laptop and hops up from her chair.

 _“No. Don’t be ridiculous. I just need some fresh air.”_ The girl opens her bedroom door and spots Max exiting her dorm at the same time. They lock eyes across the hall.

“Uh, hi Victoria.” Max greets hesitantly.

Victoria glares at her and says nothing, then storms down the hallway. Her heart races as she walks. _“The universe has a sadistic sense of humour.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time. Also, what a nerd!


	3. Goldin

_“Come on… This is easy. Just write something!_ ” Max rebukes herself as she stares down a blank word document on her laptop. Her hands are set firmly against her skull. Mr. Jefferson had assigned the class homework asking them to write an artist profile on a photographer of their choice. In it, they have to select someone who inspires them and discuss what they like about their work. Even though it’s a subject Max loves and an interesting task, she’s finding it hard to concentrate as thoughts of Victoria keep occupying her mind. Even more frustrating is that she can’t figure out why. If she had to summarise their relationship in one word it’d be: Tense. Victoria seemed to target her since the first day she arrived at Blackwell Academy. It’s been a relationship based on mutual hatred and to a lesser degree, unspoken respect. Yet, she feels as if that rivalry has been changing lately into something else. She groans in frustration and covers her eyes with her hands.

 _“Why does it have to be her?”_ Her phone vibrates, shaking her from her silent meltdown. It’s Chloe.

_C- Hey! Sup Max?_

_M- Nothing, just procrastinating doing some HW._

_C- HW? Bummer. Glad I’m not at Blackwell anymore._

_M- Haha, thanks for the empathy._

_C- No problem. Anyway, what’s if for? Need some help?_

_M- Just photography stuff, Jefferson’s class._

_C- You’re a natural with that kind of thing. What seems to be the problem?_

Max pauses. Part of her wants to be honest and tell Chloe now, but she feels it’d be better to do in person.

_M- TBH I have something on my mind and can’t focus. Are you free tomorrow?_

_C- Time stuff?_

_M- Hahaha! For once no! :)_

_C- Okay then, you can fill me in tomorrow._

_C- Also, NO EMOJI!!_

_M- Cool, thanks Chloe and night :) :)_

Max puts her phone down and sighs. Honestly, she doesn’t know how Chloe will react to her feelings about Victoria. But, she has a fair idea. Meanwhile, her homework still awaits.

_

“Max, it’s your turn. Who did you choose to look at?” Mr. Jefferson signals to her from the middle of the room.

The class has been taking turns going around and briefly talking about their chosen photographer. Thankfully, Max ended up completing her homework in the early hours of the morning.

“I had a few people I wanted to talk about, but ended up choosing Nan Goldin.” She informs him.

“Ah, very nice! Go on.” He sounds impressed.

“Well,” she stands up, “Nan Goldin is a documentary photographer who is well-known for photographing underground communities and subcultures.”

“Great, what piece of work appealed to you?”

“The Ballad of Sexual Dependency.”

There are a few snickers amongst her classmates. Max is shocked to see that Victoria isn’t one of them.

“Hey, come on guys. Be respectful. That’s a pretty mature piece of work. What do you like about it?” The teacher queries.

“Well, I like how she captured images that depict love, intimacy and friendship. Her photos convey so many different emotions. Some of them are really confronting, but there’s also beauty to be found too.”

“Yes, it’s a very provoking series. Thank you for sharing Max, and I look forward to reading your full report.”

The class claps and she takes her seat.

“Right, who’s next?”

Victoria studies Max with an agitated expression.

 _“I don’t get it, she always seems so pissed at me and I don’t know why.”_ Her face stiffens, feeling both apprehensive and excited under Victoria’s gaze.

_

“Nan Goldin? Are you fucking kidding me?” Victoria murmurs, still in disbelief. The fading sun filters through the blinds of her dormitory.

The youth roughly kicks off her shoes and unbuttons her cardigan, tossing it on the bed. Victoria was seething. She had wanted to profile Irina Ionesco, but thought it was too risqué for class. In truth, what had put her off most was the prospect of being taunted by her peers due to the sensual nature of her works. Then Max had turned up with Nan Goldin as her chosen photographer and talked about ‘The Ballad of Sexual Dependency’, no less. In the end, Victoria had selected Martine Barrat (who she also loved), but the fact remained she wasn’t her first choice. To be honest, Max had floored her today. She never expected such a bold move from her.

 _“The way she spoke about Goldin’s work_ …” Her face turns a light red, recalling how freely Max talked about love and intimacy. She shields her face from her own embarrassment.

 _“This is so stupid! I hate this feeling.”_ The girl shakes her head.

Still, she can’t stop her mind from wandering- trying to seek a word to encapsulate the way Max spoke today. _“Passionate. That’s the word... Max is passionate.”_

Victoria sighs and flops back onto her mattress. The teenager snuggles into a pillow as a pleasant giddiness consumes her. “Stupid hipster.” She whispers, trying to fight back a smile.


	4. Divulgence

Chloe and Max sit together on their customary bench opposite the lighthouse. The sunset casts bright rays over Arcadia Bay’s shoreline and the buildings below.

“So, what is it that you’re avoiding telling me?” Her mischievous companion finally asks.

“What? I’m not avoiding telling you.”

“Right… We’ve just spent the past two hours talking about everything, _but_ the thing you said you’d tell me.”

Max wavers a moment, knowing Chloe’s right. She releases an anxious sigh. “It’s just… I know what I’m about to tell you is going to piss you off.”

“Okay.”

“I’m serious, Chloe... It’s going to make you really mad at me and upset.” Her face contorts with worry.

“Hey, I’m used to being mad and upset! Hit me.” The punk jokes with a grin.

Max smiles sadly, understanding the pain behind that sentiment.

“I…” She pauses and strokes her neck. “I like Victoria Chase.” The admission comes quietly.

“What? You’re shitting me.” Chloe maintains her smirk, clearly thinking it’s a joke.

Max falls silent.

Her smile falters. “Are you serious, right now?”

She looks up at the azure-haired girl and nods.

“Victoria- _fucking_ -Chase?” Irritation streaks Chloe’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” Her friend replies faintly.

“Sorry, for what? Another fucking let-down?” She folds her arms.

“Do you think I _want_ to like her? I can’t help it. Sometimes stuff just happens!”

“Oh and you wanted to tell me to what- rub it in?” Her tone is laced with bitterness.

“Of course not! I wanted to tell you because you’re my best friend and I wanted you to know.”

“You know, after that kiss- I thought…“ She stops herself. “Never mind.”

Max is filled with nauseating guilt. Her mind revisits her kiss with Chloe months before. She’d done it on a whim- heartened by her new look and power. At the time she had felt it may have been the start of something deeper with Chloe, but nothing had arisen from it. The prospect of being with her was both exciting and comfortable, but Max also feared the possibility of ruining their friendship because of it.

Then, something happened- Victoria had captured her eye. She hadn’t felt the same way since.

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I’m really, really sorry.” Her voice cracks with the lump developing in her throat.

“Whatever. Just forget it. If you’d rather be with a bitch like that then someone who actually cares about you- be my guest. Just don’t expect me to be there when it goes ass-up. And trust me, it will. Let’s just go.” With that she jumps up, eager to leave.

Max stares at her hand, she’s filled with the burning temptation to rewind and not tell Chloe. Her reaction was painful and she feels terrible for hurting her like that.

_“No… She needs to remember. I have to stop relying on my power every time things get difficult.”_

The car ride back to Blackwell is tense. They don’t speak the whole way. Once they arrive, Max opens her door and gets out. She turns to close it.

“Max, I’m sorry. Just… Give me time.” Chloe says, not facing her.

“Thanks, Chloe.” She replies softly.

The blue-haired teenager gives a single nod in response then drives off. Max manages to keep it together until the familiar old truck is diminishing in the distance. She wipes searing tears from her eyes as she commences the walk back to her dorm.


	5. Divulgence II

In the weeks following that fateful photography lesson, Victoria’s feelings for Max have continued to develop immensely. She tries to avoid her and is mostly successful in doing so, but is sometimes unable to escape the occasional awkward interaction in the hallway, or in class. What she can’t tell however, is whether the feeling is mutual- or if she’s imagining it. Another thing that has astonished her is her growing desire to tell somebody.

Victoria observes Taylor as she excitedly relays a story beside her on the couch.

“Hey, Vic are you even listening?”

She lets out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry Sweet-T. To be honest, the reason I invited you over this afternoon is because… I want to tell you something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I’m serious. It’s… Kind of a big deal for me.” She shuffles in her seat. “If I tell you this, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

Her friend gently places a hand on her shoulder. “Vic, it’s me. We’ve been through a lot together and I’ll always be here for you, like you’ve been there for me… You can tell me anything. I promise, I won’t say a word.”

The head of the Vortex Club nods, satisfied with that response. “Okay. Well, I… Like someone.”

“Wait, _that’s_ what this is all about?” She asks with a light snicker.

“Shut up. Let me finish.” Her companion counters, not intending for it to come out so severely.

Taylor’s smile disappears and she quietens down.

“What’s the big deal? You always talk to me about guys.”

Victoria smirks at that.

“I’m sorry, it’s just... This is different. The person I like is…” She takes a sharp breath. _“Oh my god. I can’t believe I’m about to say this.”_

“It’s Max. I like Max.” She immediately conceals her face following the announcement.

Taylor’s eyes widen in amazement and her jaw drops.

“Wait… Do you mean _Max_ , Max? As in Max Caulfield?”

“Yes.”

Her face lights up with delight and surprise.

“Oh my god!” She exclaims.

“I know.”

“Oh my god!”

“I said I know!” She repeats, her tone harsher than the first time.

“But… You’re always so mean about her.” The other blonde notes.

“I know! Look, I don’t know why like her. I just do, okay? I just… I wanted to tell somebody.” She scowls and looks away, arms crossing protectively over her chest.

Her friend wears a pleased grin and waits a beat before speaking again. “Thank you for telling me.” She says in an affectionate tone.

Victoria’s face softens as she appraises her. Taylor leans over and pulls her into a tight hug.

“I’m your best friend Victoria- _always_. I love you just the way you are. I don’t care if you like girls, or hipsters. Or girls who are hipsters. I’m here for you and always will be.”

“Thanks, Sweet-T.” She replies quietly after a long pause.

She’d built up telling Taylor so much. She had expected to face ridicule and had even prepared herself for the risk of losing her best friend. Instead, Taylor was being supportive and it meant the world to her. Her throat tightens as tears threaten to escape from her. Taylor breaks their embrace and for some time they just sit together in comfortable silence.

“So, you and Max huh?” She grins playfully and nudges Victoria.

“I will murder you and hide your corpse.” She quips back.

Taylor lets out a hearty laugh and Victoria smiles alongside her.

The preppy-teen sighs and runs a hand back through her hair. “Taylor, what am I going to do?”

“You’re Victoria Chase, you’re going tell Max how you feel and damn the consequences.” She answers matter-of-factly.

Victoria smiles appreciatively, admiring Taylor’s self-assuredness in this moment. This lack of certainty is strangely unfamiliar to her. It’s nice to have someone remind her that Victoria Chase is someone who always goes for what she wants.

“You’re the best, Taylor.”

“I know.” Her best friend grins.

“Well, second-best.” She corrects herself.

“Eat shit, bee-yatch!”

The pair giggle together.

_“I can’t believe it, it’s out there now. I- like Max. I wonder if she feels the same.”_

Despite her reservations, Taylor’s offer of support helped fuel her desire to find out.


	6. Care

Max broke her rule about abstaining from using her power when things got tough. She hasn’t been in touch with Chloe since her admission about Victoria last week. Instead, she chose to distract herself through immersion in time-related work. The past seven days have been a period of extensive research for her. She has repeatedly used her rewind powers to read a multitude of books, websites and watch documentaries. Her mind is a blur after studying so much content related to time-travel and psychics; anything that might be marginally related to her power. However, the overuse of said power has manifested itself in excruciating form and she’s now feeling the consequences. The young woman lays atop her mattress, gripping her forehead in agony. Her brain feels as if it’s ready to explode.

 _“Shit. This is bad. I’ve never had one this painful before.”_ She thinks behind closed eyes.

The sharp taste of blood enters the back of her throat, causing her to sit up abruptly. A deluge of red starts to pour from her nose, covering her tank top.

“Shit!” Max swears and fumbles around her room for a towel. She grabs one from her wardrobe and holds it to her nostrils. The teenager staggers out of her bedroom towards the bathroom, using the wall to support her. Light-headedness gets the better of her and she stumbles onto the ground in the middle of the hallway.

“What the hell are you doing?” An unimpressed voice inquires behind her.

 _“Victoria… Great.”_ She thinks sarcastically.

Her head spins as it’s filled with further stabbing pulses. She feels too ill to do anything, let alone defend herself.

“Nothing… Leave. Me. Alone.” She manages to murmur.

“Get up, you look pathetic.” Victoria orders with a glare and folds her arms.

Max tries to push herself up off the floor with her free hand. Her arm shakes and buckles from the strain. She grits her teeth and groans in frustration. Victoria’s forehead relaxes momentarily as she realises something is wrong. Her face hardens once more and she rolls her eyes, approaching Max from behind.

“Get up, loser.” She helps Max to her feet and in the process the towel falls away from her nose. Victoria gasps as she sees the blood gushing from it and covering her singlet.

“Shit, you’re bleeding!”

Max attempts to reach for it, but instead Victoria retrieves the towel and hands it to her.

“It’s… Just a bloody nose. I just need to- go to the bathroom to clean myself up.” The bleeding-teen utters with a grimace.

“Come on then.”

Victoria assists her, supporting Max’s back with one hand and her arm with the other. Slowly, they make their way to the restroom.

Once they arrive, Max is propped up with her lower back against the sink. She can feel its coolness through the fabric of her top. Victoria takes control over tending to her nose. The blonde shares her knowledge about which method is most effective in stopping bleeding and manages to cease it. She then rinses Max’s towel under the tap and dabs the remaining blood away from her face and nostrils. Max silently observes Victoria as she works, her appearance is firm with concentration. She notices that her blood has spilled onto her sweater and wonders if Victoria has seen it too. She lets out a sudden gasp and flinches as the cloth is pressed against her clavicle. Victoria withdraws it promptly, concerned she may have hurt her.

“Sorry, it’s cold.” Max explains with a laugh.

The other girl looks unimpressed, but moves the towel back to her collarbone; carefully wiping the blood away from it.

“So… What happened?” She investigates softly.

“I… I’ve been prone to nosebleeds recently. I get these bad headaches and sometimes my nose goes too. Don’t know why.” Max looks away, telling a half-lie. She wonders if Victoria picked up on that.

“You should probably get that checked out.”

The adolescent nods in reply. Victoria is right, but she doesn’t know how much it’d help. Time-travel falls out of the usual realm of odds and ills.

“Victoria?” Her voice is quiet.

“What?” She receives a typical dirty look.

“Why are you helping me?” The hipster questions weakly.

“What, would you rather I left you out in the hall? I can put you back if you want.”

“No, it’s just… I’ve been wondering-”

Max stops herself from speaking further. Her current state means she’s too sick to use her rewind power, so whatever she says next will stick. The teen’s heart begins to race with anticipation. She’s made up her mind.

“Wondering what?” Victoria asks impatiently.

“I was wondering-” Her eyes drop to the bathroom tiles and she grabs her arm warily. “Do you… Like me?”

Her companion freezes.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you _like_ me?” Max repeats, placing emphasis on the word ‘like’.

Victoria’s mind races. Her cheeks feel hot and throat is consumed with dryness. She wonders what her face looks like and fights to remain calm.

“What the fuck? Are you serious? God, you show one bit of sympathy for someone and suddenly it means you like them! Dream on. Also, sorry to disappoint, but I don’t swing that way.” Her eyes are piercing.

Max studies her intently. “Okay.” She nods and closes her eyes.

 _“Okay? Okay? What the fuck does that mean?”_ Victoria wonders in irritation.

“You know what? Do it yourself.” She tosses the towel at Max, who just manages to catch it and storms out of the bathroom.

Max considers the door for a while after Victoria has departed. The young woman smirks and turns to face the mirror. She applies the fabric to her chest, clearing the last bits of blood.

 _“I can’t believe I just asked her that!”_ Her head still pounds excruciatingly, but it was worth it to see Victoria rattled. Despite Victoria’s words, her reaction had given Max the answer she was looking for- and she can’t help feeling ecstatic because of it.


	7. Promise

Taylor stretches beneath a tree outside the girls’ dormitories. It’s known colloquially as the money tree due to graffiti on it which reads, ‘Rachel owes me money’. It’s her favourite spot to relax near the residences and she often comes here on warmer days to think. The young woman shuts her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun against her skin. Her eyelids spring open as her relaxation is interrupted by the shrill sound of her phone. There’s a text from Victoria.

_We need to talk. Now. Come to my room._

_“Hmm. Cryptic, wonder what that is about.”_ She hops up, brushing the grass from her legs then heads for the dorms.

Victoria’s bedroom is open when she arrives.

“Hey girl! What’s up?” She greets with a friendly tone, closing the door as she enters.

Her companion sits on the couch with a stiff face.

“Did you fucking tell Max that I like her?” The girl snaps with condemning eyes.

“What? No.” Taylor looks baffled, blindsided by the sudden accusation.

“Don’t lie to me, I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were, but I haven’t told anyone!”

“Well, Max found out somehow. You’re the only one I told, so…”

“Are you serious!? _That’s_ what you’re basing this on. Max probably figured it out herself! She’s not thick, you know? I mean, the way you’ve been acting I’m surprised the whole of Blackwell doesn’t know by now!” Taylor yells, uncharacteristically.

“The way I’m acting? I haven’t been acting any differently from how I normally do.” Victoria stands and moves so she is face-to-face with the other teenager.

“Whatever, you completely change when you’re around her! So if you want to point fingers, look for a mirror. I. Didn’t. Tell anyone!” The pair stare each other down. Victoria had never seen Taylor like this before.

She sighs and walks to her desk, defeated. The Vortex leader slumps into her chair, head lowered in her hands.

“Shit, Taylor. I’m sorry.” She rubs the back of her neck, a familiar habit of Max’s.

“You can’t keep doing this, Vic. Courtney and I put up with a lot from you, but I won’t stand here and be accused of something I didn’t do.”

Victoria nods wordlessly.

“Seriously Victoria, I thought you knew me better than that.” Hurt covers Taylor’s face.

“I do…”

“You do, it’s just that you don’t trust me?” The denim-clad blonde retorts in an ironic tone.

“I do trust you, it’s just…” She delays before continuing. “Sometimes, I just get so angry. I don’t know what to do and… I take it out on people.”

“I know you do, hun. But your actions have consequences, Victoria. You can’t always just go around and say what you want.” After recent events with Kate Marsh, this was more poignant than ever.

“I’m sorry, Taylor. I know I shouldn’t take things out on you. You’re my best friend.” Her eyes fill with tears.

Taylor sighs then walks forward, resting her hand on Victoria’s arm.

“It’s okay, I forgive you. Just- ask me next time, okay? I can’t stand being blamed for things I’m not guilty of.”

She nods in affirmation.

“So, what happened?” Taylor offers a gentle smile and leads her friend back to the couch.

The queen bee sighs as they sit down. “She asked me if I liked her.”

“And?” Her companion lights up.

“I denied it.” She responds coolly, hand resting on her cheek.

“Vic! You should’ve said yes.”

“I know! I just, I got… Flustered. Besides, I didn’t want to prove her right.”

“Even though she is?”

She doesn’t reply.

“So… What did she say once you told her that?”

Victoria closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay.”

“She said ‘okay’?” Her friend repeats confusedly.

“Yep.”

“That was it?”

“Yep.”

“Was it sarcastic, or…” Taylor continues in a questioning tone.

“I have no idea!” Victoria shakes her head in frustration and pouts.

“So, what did you do after that?”

“I threw a bloody towel at her and ran away.”

Taylor bursts out laughing. “What!?”

The adolescent relays the details to Taylor who continues to cackle hysterically. Her cheeks are bright red and she grips her sides. After her laughter eventually subsides she turns to Victoria.

“Hey, do you remember our promise?” She queries.

“What promise?”

“We will never let a guy get in between our friendship.”

Victoria smiles warmly. “Yes, I remember.”

“Well, that extends to girls, or anyone else for that matter too. Got it?” Her best friend extends her hand.

“Got it.” Victoria links her hand with Taylor’s, bringing it into a secret handshake.

The young women beam and rest their heads together.


	8. The Film Cupboard

“Shove off, Caulfield. I need to use the film cupboard!” Victoria barks.

“No way! I got here first. If anyone is waiting to use it, it’s you!” Max argues back.

The film cupboard is a petite space next to the dark rooms that could fit about three to four people uncomfortably, and when its door shuts is completely pitch-black. It’s used as an area to open the exterior casing around films and secure them to film reels. Those reels are then placed inside plastic light-safe containers. The reason behind such cautionary measures is that when films are exposed to light before being developed, they’re ruined.

“Not likely. I have some quality photos in here that I need to develop, pronto!” The queen bee chides.

Max slides the door open and enters. “Whatever, I’m using it.” Her voice is firm. She moves to close it.

Victoria sticks her hand between the door and steps in. “Fine. I’m using it too then.”

Max finishes rolling the door shut and locks it behind them. As soon as she does, there’s vast tension in the darkness. Victoria flicks a switch on the wall which lights up a small sign outside that reads ‘occupied’. Another countermeasure in addition to the lock on the door against the accidental exposure of films. The small space is quiet save for the sound of rattling plastic containers, film reels and their breathing. Max’s heart pounds, finding the situation strangely intimate. Victoria feels it too. They work rapidly amongst the shadows.

“Are you finished?” The short girl asks curtly once she is done, trying to conceal her giddiness.

“No.” Victoria lies. She continues fiddling with her containers, but in reality- Victoria had finished loading her films before Max did. She stares thoughtfully through the pitch-blackness, trying to imagine Max’s face. Being in such close proximity to her is intoxicating.

“Let me know when you’re done.” Max says.

“No shit.” She responds with disgust.

Victoria waits a beat, relishing the chance to be in her presence.

“I’m done. Open the door. I can’t believe I got locked in here with you!” She says trying to feign annoyance.

“Whatever, we both know you could’ve just waited.”

“Unlikely, bitch. Victoria Chase waits for no one.”

The brunette scoffs in reply.

They both blink hard and shield their eyes against the sudden light as they emerge.

Taylor is waiting outside when they exit.

“Hey, Max.” She greets with a large smile and a suggestive undertone.

“Uh, hey Taylor.” Max responds uncertainly and leaves the room.

Victoria shoots Taylor a lethal glare. Her friend giggles menacingly and sprints out of the photography room before Victoria can unleash her wrath.


	9. The Dark Room

There’s a certain romanticism about dark rooms. Max contemplates this as she works alone, wondering if this is due to the darkness and dim red lighting, or the quietness. Either that, or maybe the chemicals are just getting to her head. Max listens for a moment and realises the fan isn’t turned on. _“Yep, I think it’s the latter.”_ She smirks and taps the switch. It powers on with a drone. Her mind is already fried regularly during time-travel mishaps, she doesn’t need to lose more brain cells through poor ventilation.

She hears footsteps tapping into the room.

“Hello?” She calls out tentatively.

“It’s Victoria. No need to wet yourself, loser.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Max adjusts the collar of her t-shirt, feeling a sudden warmness in her body.

Victoria strolls over to a bench and begins setting up.

“You can turn the light on if you need to, my photos have been fixed.” Max informs her.

“No, I don’t need to. I’m going to use an enlarger quickly.”

“Okay.”

The quiet youth watches Victoria as she works. She’s extremely proficient. Her hands move deftly as she exposes images against photo paper.

 _“She doesn’t even use test strips! She’s so on to it…”_ Max shakes her head and redirects her focus to on her own work.

The student removes her images from the fix and places them into an empty plastic tray. She then directs a small hose into the tray and twists a nearby tap. The room is occupied by the gentle sound of running water as Max leaves the hose with the task of rinsing chemicals off her photos. She wanders past Victoria at the opposite end of the sinks. Victoria has now finished developing and stopping her images and moved them to the fix. Max doesn’t fight an urge to look at her pictures. There are a variety of shots. Some are portraits of friends and strangers, there are also a few isolated shots of scenery. They’re surprisingly serene and personal.

“Wow, those are great!” Max compliments sheepishly.

“Thanks.” Her reply emanates in a quiet voice.

The room falls silent bar the monotonous reverberation of the fan and moving water. The two girls continue to work in silence. Eventually Max leaves to get some fresh air and returns to collect her photos. Victoria is now relocating her pictures to the water tray to rinse them. Max leans over her to grab her photos from the sink. She accidentally brushes Victoria’s hand with her own. The blonde withdraws abruptly and sneers.

“Sorry!” Max apologises and finishes gathering her pictures.

Victoria’s heart races as she stares at the area on her hand where Max had touched it.

Max pegs her photos on an overhead wire then moves to a sink filled with water at the end of the basins. She submerges both of her hands underwater.

“Um, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Victoria asks with revulsion.

“Oh. Uh... I like playing with the water sometimes. It’s relaxing.”

“I think the chemicals have gone to your head.” Her classmate notifies her.

“Probably, but you should try it. It’s nice.”

Victoria clicks her tongue in contempt, but she carefully places her photos down in the tray and joins Max at the end sink. The taller teen slowly dips her hands in the cold water, as Max had. She observes the waif-girl beside her as she enjoys the comfort of the water.

“See?” Max queries. Victoria can just make out a smile on her face through the shadows.

The Vortex Club leader shrugs and removes her hands, drying them with a nearby towel. She turns away wearing a small smile, hidden beneath the cover of darkness.

 _“It was pretty relaxing.”_ Victoria reflects tenderly as she resumes handling her photos.

_

In the next photography lab, Victoria immediately heads for the dark rooms. She opts for the smaller one, knowing it’s the one Max prefers to work in. Her heart flutters as she enters. Max is already there, playing with the water again.

 _“What a dork.”_ She thinks with a smirk.

“Hey, Victoria.” Max greets casually as she approaches.

“Caulfield.” The prep replies simply.

Victoria doesn’t have much photography coursework to do, having already completed most of it. However, photography students are also allowed to use the dark rooms for personal work if they wish to. Which is good, seeing as though she has only been developing personal photos recently.

“What are you working on today? Or are you just here to play with the water?” Victoria queries in a snarky voice.

“Uh… Well. I have a couple of films that I’m going to do prints off, but I’m just chilling at the moment.”

“Lazy ass.”

Max shrugs. “Hey, I do the work. I just think it’s important to take time out sometimes to just- breathe, you know?”

Victoria does know. She examines the photos in her hands and sighs. The only reason she’s being developing so many pictures recently is to be close to Max. She frowns and lays them down then moves beside the shorter teen. Max looks at her questioningly then her expression eases as Victoria immerses her hands in the water.

The hipster grins widely. “I knew you liked it!” She exclaims with a laugh.

“Shut up.” Victoria combats a smirk and wiggles her fingers underneath the water.

“It’s better with the tap on, then you get this feeling of pressure.” Max explains and turns the nozzle of a hose.

Sure enough, Victoria feels a pleasant pressure against her hands. She enjoys the competing textures. The feeling of softness, coolness and motion. What a bizarre way to spend time. Max studies Victoria’s hands under the water, only a fraction away from hers. Her heart pounds wildly. In a moment of boldness, she moves her hand closer to Victoria’s. Victoria’s body tenses as she notices the action. She carefully slides her hand towards Max’s. Their fingers interlock under the running water. There’s a strange intensity in the room. They slowly link eyes through the darkness.

 _“Oh my god…”_ Victoria feels like she might faint. _“This is happening.”_

“Victoria!” A voice cuts in.

The teenager jumps and quickly removes her fingers from Max’s.

“Y-yeah?” She can’t hide the nervous edge to her voice.

“Hey, when you’re finished you wanna go shopping together and grab something to eat?” It’s Courtney.

“Yeah sure, sounds good.” Victoria replies, more relaxed and in control now.

Courtney squints against the dimness. “Is someone else in there?”

“Hey Courtney.” Max answers gruffly, grateful for the shadows that conceal her burning face.

“Oh… Hi Max.” She offers a hesitant reply, unsure if Victoria was okay with her or not currently. It frequently changed with her moods.

“Hey, Max.” A second person adds in a cheeky tone.

Max recognises the speaker. “H-hey Taylor.” She responds disconcertedly. _“Shit, I didn’t even know she was there!”_

“I’ll meet you both outside.” Victoria announces sternly. She doesn’t need the lights on to have heard the smile in Taylor’s voice.

Her friends agree and both take their leave.

Victoria lets out a stifled breath. “Shit.”

“Victoria.” Max whispers.

“Not now, Max.” She collects her photos solemnly and turns to leave.

“Victoria.” The girl repeats and gently takes her hand.

Victoria’s feels giddy at the touch of Max’s wet fingers against her own. She breaks her grip and leaves the dark room.


	10. A Good Day

It’s early evening and Victoria sits in a stall with Taylor and Courtney at the Two Whales Diner. She picks at Courtney’s fries and sips on dark coffee. Her phone chimes as she receives a text. Victoria’s eyes expand and she holds her phone protectively to her chest as she realises it’s from Max. She lowers her cell phone under the table and reads the message.

_We need to talk. Meet me at Blackwell’s front stairs at 11pm._

Butterflies dominate Victoria’s stomach as she taps her reply.

_

Back at Blackwell Max paces her dorm room, anxiously awaiting Victoria’s reaction. Her phone vibrates on her desk.

_See you then._

The youth grins broadly and jumps up, punching the air in triumph. She bounces and flails about her room, squealing with joy.

 _“She said yes!”_ She smooths down the sides of her hoodie and collects herself.

_“Cool it, Caulfield. You have a lady to woo.”_

Her cell phone pulses again, longer this time. She’s getting a phone call.

“Hello?” The teenager answers happily, expecting it to be Victoria again.

“Maaax! I’m sorry, I was a dick! Can I come over?” It’s Chloe.

“Chloe! Hey, yes of course! Come over!” She answers delightedly.

“Good, I am close by. See you soon!”

“See you soon!”

As Max hangs up, she’s overcome by a feeling of pure elation. _“Could this day get any better?”_

_

There’s an uneasiness in the air when Chloe first enters Max’s room. They both avoid eye contact nervously, unsure if they should be the one to make the first move. That tension falls away as they move forward and hug it out. Soon, the best friends rekindle their bond through snotty tears and heartfelt apologies.

“So, you’re going to meet her tonight?” Chloe asks, Max has filled her in with everything so that she is up-to-date with events concerning Victoria.

“Yep.” She nods.

“Have you planned what you’re going to wear?”

Max thinks about that, then gestures up and down to her current outfit.

“Max!” Chloe smacks her arm.

“What?”

“It’s a first date, you have to make an impression!”

“Wait, this isn’t a date! We’re just talking.”

“Still! You gotta make an effort to impress the ladies- or lady. Demon. Whatever.” She musters impishly.

Max giggles and shoves her. “Hey, she’s not that bad!”

Chloe shrugs. “I beg to differ.”

“Wait, are you trying to tell me that you get all dolled-up for first-dates with girls?”

“No way! It’s my bad girl influence and punk-style that chicks love. I’m a rebel, Max. They dig it.”

“Oh my god, Chloe!” Her best friend cracks up at that.

Chloe wraps an arm around her. “Ah, my poor innocent Max. One day you will understand the ways that women work, but as is- you still have a long way to go. Fear not! Your humble sidekick will guide you through the rocky path of female courtship!” The blue-haired girl extends her free hand and slowly gestures in front of her as she speaks, as if indicating a horizon.

“You’re a regular Casanova!” Max teases.

“I’m more of a Shane.” Chloe informs her, she’s clearly thought about this.

“Yeah, I see that actually.” The short girl nods with a smirk.

“I’m surprised you got that reference!” The rocker beams, evidently pleased that she did.

Max laughs, it felt awesome to be hanging with Chloe again.

“I missed you, Chloe.”

“I missed you too, Max.”

They slap each other’s hands and fist bump.

“Anyway, enough of that sappy crap! Let’s search for an outfit befitting a… Tiny, gay… Hipster?” Chloe just manages to dodge the pillow that Max tosses her way.


	11. A Good Night

11pm arrives and Max stands at the top of the front stairs of Blackwell Academy. In the end, she showered and decided to stick with her normal clothes. Chloe actually applauded her decision, saying it was important to be herself. Her eyes move to the steps beneath her, reminiscing about when she had to pair up with Victoria for photography. She pictures Victoria reclining coolly against the stairs. That was a good day. Anxiety seizes her, implanting the idea that she won’t show. Part of her worries that it’s all a terrible prank and she will stand there like an idiot waiting in the dark for nothing. Her panic eases as she sees a chic figure approaching in the distance. It’s her. As she gets closer Max can’t help but think Victoria looks like she dressed up. She wears a navy pea coat and white dress shirt which is buttoned to the top. Both items are accompanied by a dark pencil skirt and heels.

 _“Shit, she looks good.”_ Max averts her eyes, trying to combat the butterflies in her stomach and lets out a heavy breath.

“Hey.” Victoria greets her with a penetrating look and folded arms.

“Hi.” Max returns the salutation gently.

“So, what is so important that you felt the need to summon me past curfew?”

“Well, I was wanting to speak with you… In private.”

“Okay then,” her companion tilts her head towards the football field, “let’s go.”

The walk to the field is fairly tense. It’s a short stroll, but they don’t talk the entire distance. The stadium is vast and empty. It’s shadowy in places, but well-lit by fluorescent lighting in others- the bulbs shine obscenely bright overhead, contrasting with the darkness of the night sky.

“So… What were you wanting to talk about?” Victoria asks, sitting on a bleacher once they arrive.

Max takes a seat next to her, leaving a respectful distance between them. Her breath comes shakily as she musters her courage.

“Victoria. I like you. I like you a lot and… Well, I think you're amazing.”

Victoria’s face is serious as she listens to Max and processes her words. A lengthy silence follows her declaration. Max is alarmed by the lack of response. She madly rubs her neck, horrified she may have made a mistake.

“I just- wanted you to know.” She adds, unable to look at her any longer. She’s struck with the desire to rewind.

Victoria curls her legs up on the bench and rests her mouth against a knee. She closes her eyes and swallows hard. Her heart won’t stop thrashing about in her chest.

“I like you too.” She confesses in a whisper.

Max breaks into a shocked grin.

“Wow! That’s…. Wow.” She stands up, then sits back down. Suddenly unsure about how to carry herself. She’s euphoric.

Victoria smiles at Max’s obvious lack of composure.

“For how long?” The brunette questions.

“A couple of months.” She sighs, it’s surreal that she’s having this conversation.

“Same here.” Max admits with a smirk.

“What!? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Max chuckles. “Well, I was pretty sure you had feelings for me. Especially after that day you helped me in the bathroom, but I wasn’t _entirely_ sure. I mean, you’re Victoria Chase! I thought even if you had a bit of a crush, you wouldn’t go for someone like me…” She shakes her head and continues. “Then today in the dark room when we held hands… I knew. I had wanted to tell you for so long, but was afraid to. So, I decided- even if you called me disgusting, or told me to go fuck my selfie. I just… I had to tell you.”

They gaze at each other again. Max slides her hand over to Victoria’s and she accepts it gently. They smile softly at one another.

“I couldn’t believe it when Courtney and Taylor busted in…” Max exclaims with a giggle.

Victoria laughs. “I know, bitches certainly know how to ruin a moment!”

“Hey, I was wondering… Have you said something to Taylor? She kind of… Gives me a vibe.”

“Yeah, she knows.” The girl answers with smile.

“And Courtney?”

“I’ll tell her eventually. What about you… Have you told anyone?” The blonde asks inquisitively.

“Just Chloe.”

Victoria is visibly shocked at that. “Wow.”

“Yeah…”

“You know, I actually thought the two of you might…” She doesn’t need to continue for Max to understand what she means.

Max is struck with a twinge of guilt as she recalls Chloe’s feelings for her and her friend’s pain upon learning that her affections lay with someone else.

“Yeah, but sometimes our hearts lead us in other directions.” She answers quietly and looks away.

Victoria appraises her fondly after that remark. “You know, you’re pretty smooth. In a precious twee-hipster kind of way.” She pokes her in the shoulder.

“You’re not so bad yourself... You know, for a stuck-up Vortex Clubber.” A slight smile forms across Max’s lips.

The blonde scoffs at that, then her face grows pensive.

“Max, I have to admit. I’ve never done anything like this before… With a girl. Well, I mean I’ve kissed girls before at parties or whatever, but… This- it’s all kind of new to me.” She sighs gently. It’s still an odd feeling for her to be in a situation that is completely out of her element.

“It’s okay, Victoria. I’m in the same boat.”

Victoria inspects Max’s face, understanding the deeper meaning behind that comment. Max hadn’t been in a relationship with anybody before. So, this whole thing was new experience for her.

“Victoria, I’m not in any rush. Let’s just… Take it slow and see where it leads us.” The freckled-teenager says in a comforting tone. Victoria nods and leans into her, content with that idea. Max wraps an arm around her.

“Um… I was wondering, does that also apply to kissing? I’m sorry, if that was douchey to ask. I was just wanting to clarify.” She questions bashfully.

Victoria actually blushes at that. Max is so cute and courteous, she’s never been with anyone like her before.

“No, I’m happy with kissing.” She answers and observes her from the corner of her eye.

“In that case, would you… Mind if I kissed you now?” Max’s heart feels like it might rupture.

“I would like that.” Victoria tells her and wets her lips. The young women move apart and face each other.

“Okay.” Max breathes deeply and gulps back nerves.

Victoria’s breathing picks up too as Max inches slowly toward her- pink lips hanging a short distance away. The short girl swallows heavily again then carefully leans forward. Their lips connect in a tender kiss. It is long and sweet. Victoria’s lips are soft and taste like lipstick. The blonde is pretty certain she is going to die from the contact: Overwhelmed with excitement and heart palpitations. Victoria trails her hand up to the back of Max’s head and brings her closer, deepening the kiss. The taller girl gently moves her lips across Max’s, carefully sucking and pulling them. She smirks and tentatively slips her tongue between Max’s lips. Max’s breath catches in a gasp and she mimics the action. After what seems an eternity, they pull back breathlessly. Both of their chests rising and falling in rapid movements.

“Fuck…” Max exclaims quietly.

Victoria breaks into a wide grin, then laughs lyrically. Max rests her head against Victoria’s collar bone and sighs approvingly.

“Was that your first kiss?” She asks thoughtfully and rests her chin atop Max’s head.

“No, but it was my first kiss like _that_.” It’s weird to think months ago Chloe had been her first kiss, as brief and chaste as it was.

 

“Hey!” A stern voice shouts from the distance.

They both turn to see a security guard approaching them with a torch in-hand.

“Shit!” Victoria whispers and pulls away from Max, uncertain of how to handle the situation. She was the head of the Vortex Club and had a spotless record at Blackwell. Breaking curfew, trespassing and kissing girls on bleachers was something she’d rather not have to explain to anyone.

“Let’s go!” Max grabs a very startled-Victoria by the hand and pulls her to her feet. She sprints off with the Vortex Club leader who laughs and runs behind her. They can hear the man chasing and shouting after them across the field.

They both pant in front of the gate to the girl’s dorms, having successfully outrun the security guard.

“This… Was fun.” Max says in between breaths.

Victoria chuckles lightly. “Yeah. An exciting end to an eventful day.”

Max’s eyes assess the campus. She has a burning desire to kiss Victoria goodnight, but it would be risky being so close to the school buildings. Instead, it is Victoria who advances and gently kisses her.

“Goodnight, Max.” She whispers with a quaint smile and heads towards the dormitories.

“Night.” Max replies, unable to remove the stupid grin from her face.

“Oh, and Victoria?”

“Hmm?”

“You look beautiful.”

Victoria grins and resumes her stroll back to the girl’s dorms. 


	12. A Good Night II

Max lingers outside the dormitory entrance to let time pass before entering. The cool air feels pleasant against her flushed skin. Fireflies float around the building’s exterior, their golden hue embodying the majesty of that night. She couldn’t believe it, a confession met with another: Victoria had reciprocated her feelings. Her body was still rife with giddiness and adrenaline.

The adolescent glances at her phone. _“It’s been fifteen minutes. That should be enough.”_

She quietly commences the trek upstairs. Once she reaches the second floor she notices that Dana’s door is open.

“Max, is that you?” A gentle voice inquiries from within.

 _“Oh, shit. Busted.”_ She halts and walks towards Dana’s room.

“Uh, hey Dana…”

Her friend gives her a strange look as she enters.

 _“Why is she staring at me like that?”_ Max ponders with a perplexed frown.

“Max, you were out late. What have you been up to?” Dana asks in a playful manner.

“Uh… Nowhere. I was just out… Getting some fresh air, you know?” She fidgets with her neck. _“Max, that was _über_ -weak.”_

“Well, you certainly look like you’re in a good mood.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” The freckled-girl smiles. Good didn’t begin to cover it.

“Max… With my powers of observation, I’ve come to the conclusion that _you_ have a secret. Now, spill!”

A knot forms in her stomach. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“You have a… Secret smile.”

“Secret smile?”

Dana nods.

 _“No Dana, absolutely not. I just made a declaration to the girl I like, made out with said girl (who also happens to be head of the Vortex Club) and fled from a security guard. Oh, and I can also rewind time. You know, no biggie.”_ Max smirks at her internal dialogue, thinking about it all was unreal.

“Sorry, Dana. This is a regular smile, no secrets here.”

“Sure, sure. Well… I’m here when you are ready to dish.”

Max chuckles lightly. “Thanks for the offer, Dana. Anyway, I should get going. Goodnight.”

“Night. Oh, and Max?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got a little… Something on your face.” Dana breaks into a cheeky grin.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

The cheerleader covers her lips to suppress a giggle and points towards a mirror. Max walks over to it and examines her reflection. There’s smeared lipstick covering her mouth.

 _“Shit!”_ She briskly uses the back of her hand to rub it off.            

Her companion laughs as she watches her. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself! Don’t worry though, I can keep a secret. It is pretty late now, but we are _definitely_ having a little chat tomorrow! Night, Max.” Dana tells her, smiling mischievously.

“Uh… Night.” Max waves uncertainly and heads out the door.

_“This qualifies as an emergency- right?”_

She reverts time until prior to their discussion. The teenager rubs her mouth with the inside of her t-shirt until she’s certain the last remnants of lipstick are gone.

“Max, is that you?”

“Hey, Dana.”

Dana appears more casual this time. “You were out pretty late. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Dana. I was just out taking some late-night pics. Thanks for worrying though.”

“Of course. I’ve always got your back, like you have mine.”

A kind smile inhabits Max’s face. It’s weird how the slightest adjustment in time can completely alter a conversation, or occurrence.

“Thanks, Dana. I appreciate it. Anyway, it’s pretty late. I should be heading to my room. Goodnight.”

“Night.” Her friend responds with a beam.

Max slides off her bag and sighs contently once she’s back in her own dorm. She changes out of her regular clothes and into pyjamas. Once Max is tucked in bed, her cell phone pulsates on the table next to her. She picks it up to find that Victoria has messaged her.

_I’m happy we talked tonight._

She grins broadly and sends a hasty reply.

_I am too. :) I still can’t believe it! Haha._

Victoria smiles softly in her own bed as she composes another text.

_Night x_

Her phone dings.

_Night Victoria._

Max holds her cell phone to her chest after sending her final message.

_“What a day.”_

The brunette’s slender fingers hover cautiously over her phone before she decides to text Chloe.

_Chloe are you awake?_

She receives a rapid response.

_Dude, I’m a total vampire. How did it go?_

Max reflects briefly.

_I think I might be going out with Victoria Chase._

Chloe calls her straight after that to congratulate her. The duo converse and Max relays all the fine details of that night.

“I guess you have some moves after all, Mad Max!”

“I guess I do.” She answers with a snicker.

“I’m happy for you Max, but… Be careful. I know you say there’s more to Victoria than what she seems, but I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I know… And thanks, Chloe. That means a lot to me.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t think you’ll see me hanging out with her any time soon!”

Max laughs. “Don’t worry, one step at a time. Night, Chloe.”

“Night, Maximus.”

With that, Max closes her eyes, although she knew exhilaration would keep slumber at bay.


	13. Discretion

Two weeks pass after their night-time rendezvous and the pair gradually intensify their interactions together. It starts off simply enough with sneaky prolonged glances in class, or carefully placed notes. Then it shifts to private messages through social media and late-night texts. Finally, they begin to meet in private. One sunrise, the girls take a walk together in the bushes neighbouring the Tobanga. Small birds and squirrels scurry alongside them on their path. After strolling for some time through thickets of shrubs and trees, Max decides to ask a question.

“Victoria, are we dating?”

The sleek-blonde raises her eyebrows. “Are you serious, Max? Of course we are, you buffoon.”

“Cool. Just checking.” She smirks and slips her hand into Victoria’s.

“I thought that was abundantly clear after that night on the field.”

“I know, but neither of us explicitly said we were, so I just wanted to… Be sure. Make it official, you know?”

“Well, now you know.” Victoria stops walking and kisses Max. She breaks away with a content grin.

Max smiles favourably and bites her bottom lip. “I have to go, I’m meeting Chloe for breakfast this morning.”

“I should go too. The girls are coming over soon, I’ll see you later.”

Max takes Victoria’s hand and places a tender kiss upon it. “See you.”

Victoria’s face reddens as she watches Max depart. _“I can’t believe it. I’m being charmed by a precious twee-hipster.”_ The idea of that simultaneously astonishes, embarrasses and delights her.

_

Back in Victoria’s room, the Vortex leader anxiously paces her floor. Courtney and Taylor sit on the couch, waiting to be addressed. Courtney takes a minute to appraise the stockpile of Victoria’s homework which she has been asked to complete.

“Okay.” Victoria sighs. “I’ve called you both here today to make an announcement.”

Her friends sit up attentively.

“Ooh, is it party-related?” Courtney whips out a notepad and pen from her purse.

The short-haired youth shakes her head. “No, not this time… It’s personal, actually.”

“Oh.” She puts the items away.

 _“Well, I suppose it’s now or never.”_ Victoria muses as she gathers her nerve.

“Taylor, Courtney... I’m going out with Max Caulfield.”

“What!?” Courtney bellows with a flabbergasted expression.

“About time.” Taylor states with a smirk and raises her hand for a high five.

Victoria smiles slyly and slaps it.

“Wait, you _knew_?”

“Um…” Taylor avoids her gaze. _“Awkward.”_

“Can somebody please fill me in? I’m feeling a bit… Out of the loop.”

Victoria tells Courtney how she was partnered up with Max and they became close after that. She doesn’t let her know all the particulars, but enough for her to get the picture.

Courtney listens attentively, speaking only once she has finished. “Wow. You are full of surprises, Victoria. That is why you’re the queen bee-yatch!” She proclaims with enthusiasm.

“Thank you, Courtney.” Victoria exhales and places a hand to her brow. _“Typical Courtney. Never one to shy away from an opportunity to kiss ass.”_

“So, what’s happening with the Vortex Club party?” Her friend queries with a quizzical face.

“What do you mean?”

“Is she going to attend as your plus-one?”

Victoria shifts her weight uncomfortably. “No… I don’t intend on letting anyone else know at this stage. So, discretion is a must.”

Courtney falls silent, carefully phrasing her next words. “I know I don’t always have a lot to say, but I was wondering if I could say something this time.”

The Vortex Club head frowns defensively. “What is it?”

“I’m glad you’re going out with Max. She actually seems like a pretty nice person. And I didn’t know why until now, but you seem to be a lot happier recently. I think she’s good for you. I mean… You’re good together!”

Victoria’s appearance relaxes, she certainly didn’t expect that from Courtney.

_“Maybe, I’m too hard on her.”_

“Thanks, Court.” She replies sincerely. “You know what?” Victoria gathers the homework laid out on her coffee table. “I’ll finish these myself. Go spend the day doing… Whatever it is you do in your free time.”

Panic seizes Courtney. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No! God, I’m trying to do something nice, okay? Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

“Oh. Well, in that case… Thanks Vic.” She grins and stands up to hug Victoria.

Victoria hesitates momentarily then places her hands across Courtney’s back. _“Max, what the hell have you done to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note that in the morning conversation between Max and Victoria, Max was seeking reassurance about the nature of their relationship. She wasn't by any means oblivious/naive about it, just wanting to clarify things and 'make it official' as she said! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it so far. 
> 
> [October 20th:] Just thought I'd stop by and say I haven't forgotten about the story. I have exams over the next couple of weeks, but I will be back and updating regularly after that. I can't wait to get back into it! I've been missing writing about Maximum Victory a lot.
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for the kind words and feedback, I seriously appreciate it. Take care everyone!


End file.
